


Astronaut

by PinkEasterEggs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, But also not, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Divorce, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Is Stony's Son, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Reconciliation, Steve Rogers Has Issues, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Spider-Man is invited to Germany by Iron Man to help bring back Team Cap before they go Rogue. But before Spider-Man can help, he's kidnapped by Ross and imprisoned in The Raft. To complicate matters further, Ross finds out that Spider-Man is actually the teenage son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.Too bad Peter never told his parents about his webbed vigilantism.





	Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Peter is Stony's son during the events of Civil War but with a twist. There's no May or Ben but Peter was still bitten by a radioactive spider and he never told his two dads about his alter ego.

“You really brought this on yourself, you know.” Ross’ voice was full of mockery and Peter hated the smirk on his face. The man was standing on the other side of what Peter can only call a cell, his arms crossed and his eyes overflowing with joy. It seemed Ross had taken a gamble and it paid off— with excess profit.

“Oh yeah, how so?” Peter shot back, humouring the elder man. He knew he should really be quiet and not attempt to provoke his kidnapper but he was Tony Stark’s son: it was almost a given that Stark men dug their own graves deeper. Tony certainly did.

“It really took no effort at all to bring you here,” the man gestured to the prison complex surrounding them. There were several other cells creating a circle of imprisonment but each other one was empty. It seemed Peter was the only prisoner to what Ross had earlier called The Raft.

“Are you really trying to say that it’s my fault i was kidnapped? Because i didn’t anticipate how much of a psycho you were?” 

Ross’ smirk grew wider and he muttered something about Peter being just like his old man. Peter decided to take it as a compliment. “I would’ve thought that as a vigilante, you would have been more prepared. More observant.”

“Yeah well i’m also a kid,” Peter glared at the man, wishing that his barrier to his cell disappeared even if for a moment so he could give Ross a piece of his mind.

“That you are.” Ross nodded. “When i ordered your imprisonment, i knew you were on the young side. However, i didn’t anticipate just how young you are. Nor your parentage. Tell me Spider-Man, does the great Iron Man or Captain America know their son is the webbed monstrosity that swings around Queens?”

Peter’s lack of answer forced a laugh out of Ross, his face lighting up like he’d won a jackpot. He probably had in Ross’ eyes.

“This will be the perfect bargaining chip to get the Accords passed through.”

“Jokes on you,” Peter spat. “What makes you think that they’ll even care?” 7 months ago, Peter would’ve balked at the idea, stating that his parents loved him no matter what. However, since the spider bite 6 months ago, followed by Peter secretly sneaking out and lying all the time and the introduction of the Accords, he just hadn’t been very close to his Dad or Pops lately. 

In fact, the last time he’d spoken to his Pops had been just a few days ago as the man had phoned to say goodbye. The Accords had made his involvement in the Winter Soldier case illegal but his Pops had argued that he just couldn’t abandon Bucky that way, especially since the man was innocent. So instead, he’d phoned Peter and said goodbye.

Peter tried desperately not to cry as he thought back on their conversation. He’d cried for hours after hanging up on his father.

‘Pops please, i don’t understand!’

‘Peter i love you, i really do love you son. But Buck needs me and i have to help him.’

‘But that’ll make you a criminal!’

‘I know Pete, i know.’

‘Will you come home after . . .?’

‘I— i don’t think i can Peter.’

‘B-but what about me? What about Dad?’

‘I love you both but this is something i have to do.’

‘You mean it’s what you want to do.’

‘Peter it’s more complicated than that-‘

‘No it’s not; you’re choosing Bucky over Dad. Over me!’

‘Peter don’t say that!’

‘Is that not what’s happening? You’re leaving, right? This is you phoning to say goodbye?’

‘I’m saying goodbye because i have to Peter! I want you to know how much i love you!’

‘If you loved me, you wouldn’t leave me.’

He’d hung up after that and his Pops had never called back. A day later, his Dad had approached Spider-Man during patrol, going off about needing help to bring in his delusional husband. At first Peter had thought it was risky to go to Germany with his entire extended family whilst he tried to hide his identity. But a small part of him had wanted to bring his Pops back so he’d agreed. 

His Dad had handed over a large brief case and told Peter to be at the airport at 11am sharp tomorrow morning. It was the most he’d spoken to his Dad since the Accords were brought up and the elder man hadn’t even known he’d been speaking to his son.

The brief case had intrigued Peter as he’d set it down on the apartment building Iron Man had left him on. Inside was a multi million dollar suit that he’d been unable to resist trying on. It fit like a glove and Peter had never been more excited in his life to try something out before.

He guessed it was his excitement that blocked his Spidey sense from alerting him to the dart which had been shot into his neck. Black had filled his vision before he’d even been able to understand what was going on.

And that was how Peter had found himself in The Raft. Ross had promised Peter that it was the most secure max prison in the world, perfectly designed for holding enhanced ‘heroes’. 

“You really don’t think that your parents care?” Ross gave him a weird look which screamed disbelieving.

“Well, my Pops basically abandoned me and i haven’t had a full, proper conversation with Dad since you brought up the Accords a month ago.” Peter tried to not let the honesty behind his words break him down. He couldn’t appear weak in front of Ross.

“Oh teenagers these days,” Ross drawled. “They’re so quick to be self-depreciating.”

“What exactly do you want Ross?” 

“I thought it was obvious: i want my Accords signed and legalised by the Avengers. All the Avengers.”

“So basically you want my father,” Peter summarised. “Why kidnap me though? Dad is out in Germany trying to bring Pops back— i was meant to be there to help him!” 

“Ah!” Ross smirked viciously again. “I didn’t kidnap you. No, i exercised my right in the law to imprison any vigilante working outside of Government control. You, Peter Rogers-Stark, just happen to be the vigilante i was making an example out of.”

“The Accords state that you only have to the right to imprison someone who signed them and broke them!” Peter yelled. “And they haven’t even been passed yet!”

“They will soon.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that what you’re doing is still illegal.”

“Some would say what you choose to do is illegal too.”

Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes in the way his Pops would argue was almost exactly like how his Dad did it. “Yeah because helping old ladies cross the street and returning stolen bikes is just so illegal!”

Ross snarled, his posture being more rigid and angry. “You are an abomination— your rights need to be controlled!”

“You need superheroes,” Peter argued. “My Pops flew a plane holding a missile into the Antarctic to save thousands of people and my Dad flew a nuke into a wormhole for the same reason.”

“And yet, like you said: you help little old ladies cross the street.”

Peter shrugged. “Baby steps. Someone needs to look out for the little guy whilst my parents fight the bigger stuff.”

“And how would your parents feel when they find out their darling son was out looking after the little guy? Hmm?” 

Peter admitted, Ross had him there. The whole reason things had started to become strained with his parents was over his continued lie about his Spider-Man exploits. He knew they wouldn’t be okay with it hence why he kept it a secret.

“Enough chit chat,” Ross finally decided. “Why don’t we give your Dad a call?”

Oh no, Peter realised, his eyes going wide. This was how he was going to die.

 

——————

 

In retrospection, Tony guessed that giving a random guy he didn’t know a multi million dollar suit wasn’t the best call. He’d thought the Spider-kid would be trustworthy enough considering more than half his Youtube videos consisted of helping the elderly and just being a decent human overall.

Apparently, he wasn’t decent enough. When Happy had been over an hour late, Tony had called pissed off demanding what the delay was.

“I’m still waiting on this Spider brat,” his driver had growled down the phone, completely pissed off.

“What? You should’ve landed by now?” Tony argued as he began to suit up. His intelligence stated that his dumbass husband should be arriving at the airport in about 25 minutes. Happy should’ve landed with the Spider stranger about 2 hours ago.

“Well he’s still not here!” 

“Alright, alright.” Tony had conceded. “Tell the pilot to stand down, the kid’s an obvious no show.” He mentally added to find this Spider thief after the showdown with Steve was over and to retrieve his suit.

The talk with his husband went just as bad as he’d expected. As much as he loved the man, he knew how stubborn he could be and especially when Barnes was involved, Steve was unchangeable in his decision to leave Bucky. As such as Tony hadn’t wanted it to happen, their ‘talk’ had progressed to an argument then to a fight.

However, it was just when the ant guy had gone from tiny to giant size that Tony had received the call.

“Boss, Ms Potts is calling.” FRIDAY had voiced through his suit as the ant guy grabbed Rhodey, beginning to swing him around.

“Give me back my Rhodey!” Tony had yelled, shooting repulser blasts at this new guy. “Tell her i’m busy FRI!”

“She says it’s urgent Boss,” FRIDAY says again a few minutes later. “She says it’s about Peter.”

The mention of his son made Tony pause. Rhodey was now out of the ant guy’s hands but even as a two, they were struggling to bring him down. Groaning, Tony told his AI to patch the call through. “This better be good,” he told his long-time friend. “What’s up?”

Pepper’s voice was frantic on the other end, her words wobbling in a way he’d never heard before. “Tony? Tony? Oh thank God— Tony, Peter’s missing!”

The words made him pause, stopping in his attempt to bring down not-so-ant man. “What do you mean? How is he missing?”

“I went to the Tower this afternoon to take Peter out for lunch,” Pepper spoke so quickly that Tony had to guess half her words. “And he wasn’t there! So i called his number and he didn’t pick up. Then i called his friends and they all said they hadn’t seen Peter since Friday! They said he was in school but he’s not answered any of their calls or text since yesterday!”

There was a panic rising up in Tony as he took in Pepper’s words . . . No one had heard from his son since yesterday. It was now Saturday night in New York, meaning something had happened to his son to have not answered anyone all day. And if Pepper had gone to the Tower, then it meant Peter wasn’t home. 

“Have you called Happy?” He couldn’t help the sudden hysteria that creeped in as he flew to the ground. The sounds of the other Avengers fighting was blocked out, his thoughts only on his missing son. When was the last time he’d spoken to Peter?

“Tones, i could use some help right about now!” Rhodey yelled into his comm but Tony ignored him, instead letting his suit retract from his body, forwarding Pepper’s call to his phone.

“I did— of course i did!” Pepper was breathless now, her panic doubling at how stressed Tony sounded. “He hasn’t seen Peter since Friday either! He says he dropped Peter off at the Tower after school like usual!”

Tony kept his call to Pepper going as he brought the phone down from his ear, tapping away on it until the Tower’s security cameras popped up. He ordered FRIDAY fast forward the footage until Peter appeared. He never did.

“He never left the Tower last night or this morning,” Tony argued.

“I checked the Tower over from head to toe!” Pepper argued. “I even asked FRIDAY if Peter was in the building and she said no!”

“FRIDAY?” Tony called out to his AI but was interrupted when an arrow whizzed passed him, going straight through his phone. He stared at the cracked screen, an arrow still embedded in his smartphone, feeling pure rage burn through him. Clint was standing a few feet from him, smirk on his face and bow in hand.

“You getting bored of the mess you caused, Stark?” The archer tilted his head in mockery.

The rage burned through Tony in a way he’d never imagined it would for one of his teammates. Out of all the other Avengers, Clint was the only one (par Steve) who had children. Tony imagined how pissed Clint would be if the tables had been turned. The thought made him feel less guilty as he turned his watch into the gauntlet again, aiming it at the archer.

“Give me your phone or i’ll fire.” Tony threatened. They both knew the shot wouldn’t kill Clint, it would just give him a bruised chest for several weeks.

“What?” Clint frowned, his own weapon raised. 

“I said: hand over your goddamn phone Barton!” Tony yelled, the anger and hysteria creeping into his voice. He could tell it made Clint falter. 

Rhodey landed down beside his friend with a clang, hand on Tony’s shoulder. In his panic, Tony had missed as the ant guy had become small again, groaning somewhere a few feet away.

“Tones, what’s going on?” Rhodey lifted his own faceplate, his brows furrowing and his expression confused. Sam landed down beside Clint, watching the exchange with a cool collection.

“Give me your phone,” Tony demanded of Rhodey, lowering his gauntlet and not caring that it meant he was unprepared or at the mercy of Clint’s arrows and Sam’s wings. The ant guy had picked himself up now and was slowly making his way over.

Some part of his brain realised that Steve, Bucky, Natasha and T’Challa were no where to be seen. He could see Wanda and Vision crouched down beside each other on the other side of the airport. His family was scattered around, fighting, and his son was missing . . . this was bad.

“Sam, get Steve.” Tony yelled to the Falcon as he dialled Pepper’s number on the phone Rhodey handed over.

“I think i’ve made it clear what side i’m on,” Falcon shot back, eyes narrowed.

Tony felt the anger return as the phone began to ring. “Yeah well are you on Team Peter?” He snarled, teeth bared. The second Pepper answer with a frantic “Hello, Rhodey? Tony hung up on me!” his demeanour changed. “Pep, Pep it’s me. My phone . . . died. Is there any more news?”

“I’ve called the police,” Pepper sounded on the verge of tears. “I didn’t know what else to do! He’s still not answering and i went back to the Tower to double check if maybe i just missed Peter but he’s not there! And his bed doesn’t look slept in!”

“Oh shit,” Tony rubbed his forehead, the fear embedding itself in his stomach. He could hear Rhodey ask what the hell was going on but all Tony could focus on was the fact that his son was missing and Sam still hadn’t gotten his husband. “Sam— hey Bird boy!” He snapped, eyes full of fury. “I said. Go. Get. Steve!”

“I’m not taking orders from you Stark!”

“Peter is missing!” Tony screeched, holding the phone away as he yelled so Pepper wasn’t deafened by his anger. “My son is missing and all i’m asking if that you go inform my husband!” With that, Sam flew off with a sudden more purposeful desire. 

“Tones calm down,” Rhodey put his hand on Tony’s shoulder again. “What do you mean Peter is missing?”

“No one has heard from Peter since yesterday— his bed hasn’t been slept in!” Tony felt close to tears. He half acknowledged that Clint had dropped his bow by now and Wanda and Vision were inching closer to the commotion.

“Maybe the kid’s crashing at a friends?” Clint moved closer; all traces of anger and willingness to fight were gone once Peter’s safety was called into question.

Tony shook his head. “Pepper phoned his friends . . .” The phone was ripped out his hand and Rhodey began speaking to Pepper, trying to get the now sobbing woman to recall all that had happened. 

Tony felt as reality slipped away, his knees buckling under him. He could hardy breathe as he tried to make sense of what was going on. He could barely remember what the last thing he’d said to his son had been— when had he even spoken to Peter last? Oh God this was his fault . . . 

“Tony, breathe. Honey, you need to breathe,” Steve’s voice spoke through the fogging of his vision. “That’s it, deep breathes. Name five things you can see.”

They carried out the exercise Steve had memorised to heart for calming Tony down after a panic attack, keeping his voice light and loving. In all honesty, Steve was confused about what was happening. He’d been about to enter the ship with Bucky, Natasha having changed sides to be a good friend, when Sam had flown in demanding they stop. He’d been in some sort of panic, stating Tony was out of the suit and acting crazy, yelling something about Peter being missing.

Steve hadn’t even looked back before he’d dug his way out of the debris and sprinted back to where his husband was now having a panic attack on the floor.

“And one thing you can feel Tony,” Steve finished, his hand on the other man’s heart to feel his racing heartbeat.

“Pain,” Tony whispered.

“Where? Where is the pain?” Steve’s voice got panicked as he checked Tony’s head for any injuries. He’s never be able to forgive himself if his husband got hurt over their stupid spat about the Accords and Bucky.

Tony lifted a hand so it was laying over where Steve’s was. His heart. “Peter’s missing,” he whispered, brokenly. 

“Pepper says the police just arrived— they’re treating this like a runaway case until additional information is brought to light.” Rhodey spoke up, the phone still to his ear.

“What?” Steve’s eyes widened. “When did he go missing?”

“No ones heard from him since yesterday,” Clint informed him. He brought his own phone down from his ear. “Kid won’t answer me either.”

“When was the last time you spoke to him?” Steve asked his husband, trying to not let his panic show through.

Tony shook his head. “I don’t know— i’ve been so busy with all this . . .”

“Rhodey,” Steve shot to the man. “Any updates?”

“The situation is confusing, there is no sign of Peter running away; all his bags and belongings are still in his room. No money has been withdrawn from his Account. Pepper says the Police are branching out to other possibilities.”

“Kidnap,” Tony mumbled, his eyes feeling wet.

“That hasn’t been said yet Tony,” Natasha chastised, a frown on her face. She was worried about her nephew too.

“They’re saying there’s no evidence of Peter running away— unless he took no money or any of his things with him. He’s our kid: the son of a billionaire and Avenger! I’m surprised we haven’t received a ransom call yet!” Tony shot back.

Just as the final word slipped out his mouth, the Iron Man suit a few metres away started to make a noise. “Boss, incoming call,” FRIDAY’s voice was just audible. 

“Could that be?” Clint frowned.

“Peter?” Tony yelled as he rushed to the suit, jumping inside it without a moments notice. “Who is it FRI?” He asked once the suit perfectly encased him.

“Thaddeus Ross, Boss,” FRIDAY informed him. Tony groaned. He really didn’t need this right now. He still had several hours until Ross’ deadline to bring in Steve.

“Decline call.” Tony sighed. He was about to exit the suit when FRIDAY informed him Ross was calling again.

“Just answer it,” Natasha crossed her arms. “It’ll buy us more time to find Peter later.”

Tony groaned again, accepting the call. “What do you want Ross? I still have a few hours to bring in Steve so maybe if you call less, i can do the job you tasked me with.”

“I think you’ll find my interruption as good motivation to force your husband to sign my Accords, Stark.”

Tony decided to humour him. “Oh yeah and why’s that?”

“Well, i have something— or someone— you might want back.”

Tony’s heard dropped when he heard the other voice on the line. Steve had to physically calm himself down when Peter’s cry echoed over the call.

Ross was going to pay.

 

——————

 

“Well, i have something— or someone— you might want back.” Ross’ grin was both evil and foul at the same time. Peter glared at the man as he stood on the other side of his cell, signalling to the guards to make a move. If his hands hadn’t been chained together with vibranium and his bones weren’t still sore from the drugs they’d pumped him with to get him to The Raft, Peter would’ve beat the guards that entered his cell easily.

There were only two of them, one tall with shaved brown hair and the other average sized with a mop of red locks he’d brushed back with gel. They both looked angry at Peter for some reason.

To be an extra dick, Ross had placed the call with his father on speaker. 

“What are you on about Ross?” Tony’s voice was deadly.

“You know,” Ross teased. “I came across the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man just last night. He’s a breach to the Accords so i have him locked up here with me.”

“The Accords haven’t been passed yet!” Uncle Clint roared on the other end of the line.

“Ah but they will be.”

“Your imprisonment of Spider-Man is invalid,” Aunt Nat growled.

“Wait—“ his Dad paused and Peter could almost see the man’s eyes flash with understanding. “You took him last night? No, no, no . . . “

Ross let out a chuckle. “You pieced it together faster than i thought you would’ve, Stark.”

“Tony?” His Pops sounded confused. “What’s he talking about?”

“Allow me to clear things up Captain Rogers,” Ross spoke with such glee that it made Peter feel sick. “Why don’t i let Spider-Man introduce himself? Say hello Spider-Man.”

Peter glared at the man, feeling such hatred that he refused to open his mouth. 

Ross sighed like he couldn’t believe that Peter was being so difficult. “I said,” he gritted his teeth together. “Introduce yourself.” 

When Peter shook his head stiffly, Ross nodded to one of the guards. Immediately, without any hesitation, the guard with a shaved cut lifted his fist and hit Peter across the jaw. The suddenness of the pain brought a cry out of the young teen’s lips. 

“Won’t you say hi now Spider-Man,” Ross smirked.

Peter refused to give in. The next few punches brought more cries out of his mouth until his lip was bleeding so much that Peter thought he might choke on the blood. He sobbed quietly as his entire face stung with pain. 

“S-stop,” he coughed out, blood splattering from his mouth. His nose was bleeding heavily too, the line of red liquid dribbling down his chin. “H-hi.”

“Peter?” The frantic sound of his Dad brought tears to his eyes.

“Son? Peter, honey?” His Pops sounded equally as afraid, his voice shaking slightly.

“Ross i swear to you—“ Tony yelled. “You sick monster, let our child go!”

“Did i not make it clear?” Ross frowned. “Your child is a criminal— all vigilantes must sign the Accords and work under Government jurisdiction. It makes me wonder how bad things have been at home that neither of you noticed your 14 year old son sneaking out each night.”

“Stop teasing us and tell us what you want!” Tony spat.

“I want the Accords signed,” Ross declared.

“You know we can’t do that,” Steve argued, his voice vibrating anger.

“Well Rogers, listen carefully,” Ross lifted the phone up so it picked up the sounds of Peter’s groans and cries as the guards beat him again. “This is the sound of your son paying for your mistakes. I would hate to be sending a bodybag back.”

“You asshole!” A few of the Avengers roared. “Monster!” 

“You have less than 24 hours to decide how much the kid means to you. He seems to believe that you don’t care enough. Isn’t that right, Spider-Man?”

The punches stopped just enough for Peter to spit out some blood and shakily reply. “Don’t give in! Some things are more important, i’m okay—ahh!” The next punch from the man with the red hair knocked him out cold, his body going lax and his head lolling down.

“Peter? Peter!” The parents screamed.

Ross let out a small laugh. “Looks like he’ll be unable to reply to you just yet. The kid’s out cold.”

“I’ll kill you Ross,” Tony seethed.

“We’ll see,” the man stated without any care. “You have 24 hours.”

He ended the call before either Iron Man or Captain America could reply. Ross smiled to himself, his plan had worked out better than he could’ve imagined.

He had two of the most powerful Avengers in his hands.

 

——————

 

Steve placed his head in his hands, leaning on the conference room table with a heavy sight. They had about 5 hours left of Ross’ given time to either find Peter or sign the Accords. All of the Avengers had flown from Germany back to New York the second Ross had ended the call, everyone’s fear for Peter outweighing other issues. Ex SHEILD agents had been sent after Zemo and after several hours, Steve had received a mission complete status that all the other super soldiers were dead and Zemo was in custody.

“You should just sign,” Tony stated again, his pacing at the front of the table being why Steve had put his head down. His husband was making him dizzy.

“We’ve been over this,” Steve argued. “If we sign so quickly then it gives Ross what he wants.”

“And what about what we want Steve? You really think your pride is going to be worth lowering Peter’s body into the ground?”

“It won’t come to that,” Natasha shot back, her arms crossed from where she sat opposite Steve.

“Sure it won’t,” Tony nodded. “If they sign.”

“If we give in now then it gives Ross more control over us,” Clint stated as if it was obvious. “we need to remain in control in this situation.”

“Seriously, Barton? If Ross had one of your kids, you’d be telling us all to go to hell and sign our names for us.” Tony glared.

“I’m with Tony, you need to sign,” Rhodey nodded. “This is Peter we are on about. Your son, Steve.”

“I know that!” The soldier shot back, finally reaching the end of his patience. “This is killing me, i don’t want Peter hurt! But we have to think about this logically! If we sign then it means the Accords are pushed through, which then legalises Ross’ right to imprison Peter if what he’s saying is true and Peter is this Spider-Man.”

“Since when has there been a Spider-Man?” Scott piped up, having been quiet throughout most of the arguing.

“Really tic-tac?” Sam raised his eyebrows at the ant guy before walking over to Steve’s side. “Steve’s right. Half of you have signed away your rights to call the shots to the UN, if you get involved with this then you’re breaking the law.”

“You’re breaking the law by not signing!” Rhodey yelled exasperated.

“We can use this to push out the Accords,” Nat mumbled, her eyes moving from Steve to Tony. “Ross has kidnapped a minor; the UN wouldn’t be able to condone law that puts harm on underage vigilantes. We could use this to fight against them.

“You want to use Peter as a bargaining chip?” Tony narrowed his eyes. “Because i don’t know if you heard, Romanov, but my son was being beat up and crying out several hours ago.”

“This is all we have Tony,” Steve whispered. “I don’t like it either but it’s all we have.”

“What we have is Ross’ demands. Steve, he’s our son!”

“Tony,” Steve looked at his husband for the first time in hours. “If we sign, then Ross won’t give Peter back— you know he won’t. And we wouldn’t be able to push back because doing so would make us criminals, which puts us back right where we started. All chance we have of getting our son home safe is to bring the case to the UN and argue the Accords don’t protect minors. Media would have a field day if they heard what Ross is putting our 14 year old son through. Queens loves Spider-Man, there will be an uproar. This is the only advantage we have.”

Tony nodded, his head feeling extremely heavy. “So we go to the UN? And what about Peter?”

“The ones who haven’t signed will go get him,” Clint spoke firmly.

“I’m down for that,” Sam nodded.

“Me too,” Wanda called out. 

“We’ll get Peter when you take the case to the UN,” Steve told his husband. “And we’ll bring Peter back.” There was no room for argument in his tone.

“I’m coming too,” Tony stated.

“You can’t,” Nat shook her head, frowning slightly.

“Nat’s right,” Steve sighed. “You signed. It gives you no legal freeway; at least those who haven’t signed have some right to exercise still.”

“Steve, he’s my son-“ Tony argued.

“And he’s mine too.” Steve stood up, walking over to where Tony had stopped pacing. He placed both hands on either side of his husband’s face. It had been so long since he’d held Tony like this and Steve desperately wished it was under better circumstances. “I’ll find him. Do you trust me?”

For one second, Steve feared their marriage was beyond repair when Tony hesitated in answering. Eventually, his husband pursed his lips, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. “Yes, always. Bring him back safe Steve.”

“You know i will.” Steve smiled.

“Alright, where is this Raft?” Clint interrupted.

“How do you know he even took Peter there?” Wanda spoke up, her voice slightly raw from all the crying she’d done. Peter was like a little brother to her, she didn’t know if she could take losing him too.

“The Raft is specifically designed to withhold enhanced beings or extremely dangerous people,” Rhodey spoke matter of factly.

“So it was designed with us in mind,” Sam drawled, arms crossed.

“Basically,” Tony nodded.

“Where is it?” Scott frowned.

Tony and Rhodey shared a look: oh it was going to be bad.

 

———————

 

Peter wasn’t sure how long he’d been in his cell now. It felt like months but he knew realistically, it must’ve only been days. After the phone call to his parents, the guards had left so calmly that Peter had wanted to scream at them. It was sick how they acted like they hadn’t just beat up a child. Ross had left as well, a knowing smirk on his face and a promise that if his parents signed like he’d asked, Peter was never going to leave this place.

“So it’s a lose-lose for me?” Peter had yelled when the man retreated. His lack of reply only strengthened the pain in Peter’s chest. If his dads complied and signed the Accords, then Peter’s vigilante ways were going to keep him imprisoned. If his dads didn’t sign then it meant his Pops was a war criminal and Peter would still be locked up here.

For the first time since Spider-Man had started, Peter wondered if it was worth it. The chains around his hands were so tight that he almost said no for a minute. But then he remembered that little girl’s smile when Peter rescued her cat down from a tree or the nice lady who brought him a Churro for telling her where the nearest subway was. He thought about the man who’d been arguing on his phone, not paying attention to the traffic lights as a car had been ready to run him over before Peter had swung in and saved him. Or the teenage girl who had been cornered by some nasty men that Spider-Man had no qualms in beating up. Or the junkie who cried when Peter took away his stash of drugs, dropping him off at a rehab centre with a wad of cash to pay for his treatment. 

It was worth it, Peter was sure. Like he’d told Ross, his parents saved the day but Spider-Man helped the little guy. It was all about quality of life and Peter knew his work had been appreciated. 

Peter groaned as his stomach rumbled loudly. Ever since the bite, his metabolism had sped up a hundred time faster, meaning he needed to eat larger quantities more frequently. Ross hadn’t fed him since his initial kidnap. If Peter moved his head too suddenly, he started to go slightly woozy. 

“Psst, hey kid i know you can hear me!” A faint voice called out. His super hearing picked it up but when Peter turned his head, there was no one in sight. Was he hallucinating now? “Down here!” Peter did as asked and it was only his super sight that was able to detect the tiny man standing beside his bare feet.

“Wh-what?” Peter drawled, his body had stopped shaking a long time ago but he still felt rather cold.

“Shh, don’t give me away.” The weird ant guy started crawling up Peter’s leg until he was standing on his thigh. “I’m Ant Man!”

“Ant who?” Peter frowned. Was this his mind making fun of him for choosing an Arachnid inspired name? 

“Shh kid, what’d i just say?” Scott repeated as he ran across Peter’s thighs and jumped onto his arm, the sensation sent a tickling feeling over Peter and he squirmed. “Hey stop moving or i’ll fall!”

“Who are you?” 

“I’m a friend of your Pop’s— well, i guess we aren’t technically friends yet but i’m sure after this we will be! Nothing says friendship like saving someone’s kid.”

“My Pops?” Peter frowned. “He’s gone, he left me.”

“No he didn’t kid,” Scott was at his hands now and Peter realised he was taking off his chains. He wasn’t sure how since they were vibranium but after a few minutes his wrists were suddenly free. “He’s here— for you!”

“Pops is here?” Peter frowned, the words not really sinking in.

“Yeah, we just gotta wait for your Dad to hack into the system and then we can get you out,” Ant guy jumped down from his now free hands. “Five, four, three, two—“

The lights in Peter’s cell went off, a loud blaring alarm sounding around them as a bright red light began to spin in warning. Peter stood up from the chair, moving his now free wrists as the Ant guy suddenly became normal sized. He was in a dark red suit and when he took the helmet off, Peter saw the smiling face of an unshaven man. 

“I’m Scott,” the man waved awkwardly. 

“Peter,” the teen nodded, suddenly feeling lightheaded. His face looked like pure crap he was sure, he could still feel the dried blood and his cheeks felt like his bones were bruised, the throbbing ache still there.

“Your Pops should be here in three, two—“

Peter’s eyes widened as his Pop’s face appeared on the other side of his cell, dressed in a guard’s uniform and a small frown. “Peter, honey are you okay?” 

No, Peter wanted to say. You left. You left me. 

“Sure,” he mumbled instead, his head still feeling slightly woozy but he forced himself to remain standing upright. 

“We’re getting you out of here,” Steve nodded to Clint and Sam, who appeared out of nowhere, and Peter felt the Ant guy move him away from the door just as a loud explosion rang through. Peter’s ears rung and all he could see was smoke for a few seconds before his Pops was suddenly there, lifting Peter into his arms. 

Being held by his Pops reminded Peter of his childhood where everything was good and safe. A time where he never would’ve imagined his Pops calling him one day to say goodbye or his Dad practically ignoring him. A time where he fell asleep during the middle of movies and his Pops would carry him to bed. A time being in his father’s arms meant nothing could hurt him and would snuggle in further until their separate body heats became one.

But Peter wasn’t a child anymore. He’d been beaten and starved, blood still dried around his face, but the worst pain came from the man he’d thought he’d never see again. Just days ago, his Pops had been completely prepared to leave Peter behind. 

“Hold on tight, Pete,” Pops whispered, his lips brushing against his son’s head as he tightened his hold and carried on running. Peter wasn’t really aware of anything as he felt his body moving slightly as his Pops ran. He could barely hear as his Uncle spoke to his Pops, their words all jumbling together in some kind of haze. All he knew was that he was so cold and hungry.

At some point a warm hand was placed over his forehead and Peter squinted his eyes open enough to see some flecks of red sparking above him. Wanda. “He needs medical,” her accent appeared heavier due to her distress and Peter didn’t even acknowledge her words. He’s missed his sister during all of the drama with the Accords. Her house arrest had left her grumpy so Peter had begun to stop spending time with her during all of it.

“Has anyone heard from Tony?” Peter heard his Pops ask someone as they continued to run. The sounds of the alarms still blared and even with his eyes shut, Peter could still see the red flashing light. Distantly, he heard gunshots but they seemed so far away he didn’t pay attention.

“He’s on the Quinjet waiting for us with medical,” Sam’s voice sounded warped to Peter’s mind. Like he was drifting off further and further with each word. “Nat says the Accords are temporarily nullified as the UN look into the case.”

“That’s good,” Pops stated before his attention was back on Peter. “Pete, honey, Peter— you have stay awake. Peter— stay . . . wake.”

Peter wanted to do as his Pops told him but something heavier was grabbing his hand, pulling him away towards the darkness. The sound of the alarm and the lights disappeared as Peter felt darkness wash over him. It engulfed him, taking away the pain in his face and heart. 

For the first time since the Accords and Pops said goodbye, Peter felt peace.

 

———————

 

There were three things Peter realised when he finally woke up, his head feeling heavy and his mind still groggy from the pain medication he was sure he was dosed up on.

One: That the constant beeping of a machine beside him was actually sort of comforting. The way it never faltered, the beeping seemed to ground him and stop him from freaking out. The last thing he remembered was the warmth of his Pops’ arms.

Two: His parents were fast asleep beside him. His Pops was on his left, eyes closed with a peaceful expression as he leant his head against the back of the chair he was laying on. Dad was arched over, his head and arm on Peter’s bed, light snores drifting out his mouth.

Three: Peter was really, really angry with them. He was angry with all the Avengers, now he thought about it. Especially those who didn’t sign like his Uncle Sam and Clint— the former having probably even encouraged Peter’s Pops to leave. Peter had always known his Avenger family supported his parents but he would’ve thought someone would’ve knocked some sense into Steve before he actually went and left his family. His son.

All the pain and emotions he’d been shutting out since the Accords and Pops’ called to say goodbye, came crushing down on Peter. His distraction as Spider-Man was gone and Peter wondered if he would ever be the webbed vigilante again.

His eyes widened and horror flashed over his face. His parents knew. They knew about his alter ego. The whole ‘kidnapped by Ross’ thing had been a bigger priority to face at the time but now with Peter back and safe, he wondered how long it would take for his parents to bring it up and give him a lecture of a lifetime.

It seemed ironic that the first conversation they’d had in months, as a proper family, would be filled with anger on both sides. 

Peter fidgeted on the bed slightly, trying to break free of the blankets for a chance to escape. His Dad must really have been tired for he didn’t even stir when the weight of Peter leaving the bed made the mattress go up and down. He tip toed around his sleeping Pops, pulling out the IV in his arm and the clip on his finger.

The once constant beeping machine blared out one long beep as Peter reached for the door. Pops jumped up at the noise and Dad grunted, raising his heard blearily. Peter had just opened the door a fraction, frowning when he saw the rest of the Avengers outside.

“Peter?” Uncle Clint jumped up from his chair outside when he saw the boy at the door.

“Honey, what are you doing?” Steve asked, walking over to his son in the doorway. “You need to go back to bed.”

Peter slammed the door on Uncle Clint, moving out the way when Pops reached out for him. “Don’t touch me!”

“Peter!” Dad admonished, giving his son a stern look. 

“I’m surprised you’re here,” Peter glared at Pops before making his way back to the bed. With the Avengers outside and his parents up, there was no way he could escape now.

“Peter,” Steve sighed, sitting back in his chair as Peter climbed into bed. “I wasn’t going to leave you-“

“Again, you mean,” Peter rolled his eyes. “Because you didn’t seem to have a problem a few days ago.”

“A week ago, actually.” Pops sighed. “You’ve been unconscious for 5 days.”

Peter frowned. Unconscious for 5 days? How? He voiced as much, his frown getting deeper as he looked between his Dad and Pops.

“Pete, you were pretty injured.” Tony ended up saying. “You had a concussion and mild to severe hypothermia as well as malnutrition.”

“I was only gone for— what, a day?” Peter frowned.

“The Doctors did some testing on your blood,” Pops sighed again. “It seems you have a increased metabolism so when you didn’t eat for almost a day and a half, it was the equivalent of being starved for a week. And you’ve lost the function to thermoregulate, so your body temperature couldn’t adapt to the cold of your cell.”

Ah, so the spider bite had screwed him over basically.

“Oh,” Peter mumbled.

“Yeah oh,” Tony sat up straighter, adopting a more serious expression. “And when were you going to tell us about these new abilities?”

“Never,” Peter admitted. Sure, he had planned to tell them one day but that day had been so very far down the line that Peter couldn’t even see it.

“Excuse me?” Dad raised his eyebrow in the way Peter had learnt meant he had to tread lightly.

“It wasn’t like i had any time to talk to you anyway,” he shrugged, refusing to look at his parents. He could feel Dad’s seriousness wipe away with pain and Pops sighed again.

“Peter-“

“How’s Bucky?” Peter cut in, eyes narrowed slightly like he was daring his Pops to answer.

“He’s okay,” Steve admitted. “He’s in Wakanda now, getting the brainwashing removed.” 

Peter pulled an unimpressed expression, looking away from Steve again. “I’m glad all this was worth it then.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Tony cut in, angry again. “We get it Peter: you’re angry. You’ve made it clear.”

His Dad acknowledging Peter’s anger almost made the teen feel like he could finally express his true feelings. He’d been doing so well bottling it all up when either Ned, Pepper or Happy asked (considering they were the only people he’d seen much of since the Accords began). It felt weird but right to let it out.

“Yeah i am angry! And i think i have a right to be! Do you even understand what the past month has been like? Neither of you cared about me!”

“That’s not true-“

“Well you had a funny way of showing it!” Peter’s voice got louder. “If you were at home, you were too busy to talk to me. If you were away, you were too busy to call. We haven’t had a proper conversation in weeks! And when you did call, you left Pops. You left!”

Tears rolled down Peter’s eyes like they had the day he’d received Pops call. A heavy weight settled on his chest and Peter started to breathe in a panic, his vision going blurry. Pops didn’t love him because he’d left . . . . 

“Peter— calm down honey. Breathe, Pete.” Pops grabbed ahold of him, muttering words in his ear to make him calm down. He mimed taking a deep breathe in, holding it, then letting out. Peter copied him, feeling his Dad run a hand through his hair, helping ground him.

“You don’t love me,” Peter sobbed once he was in control of his breathing. Tears clouded his vision and his face pinched into a sad expression.

“What?” Steve sounded aghast. “Petey don’t say that!”

“It’s true though, if you loved me you wouldn’t have left. Bucky was more important to you— and i get it, he’s your best friend. It just h-hurt that you chose him over me.”

“Hey Peter—“ Steve’s voice choked up but he continued on. “No one is more important to me than you. I’m sorry about what happened. It’s just . . . Buck was all i had left of my life before everything changed; i wanted to hold on to my life before the serum changed it all. But i was so focused on my past that i forgot about all the things i had gained: a family with the Avengers, a new best friend, falling in love with your Dad. And you, Peter. I should’ve realised that you were the best thing i had— i’m so sorry Petey.”

“And i’m sorry too,” Dad leant his head down on Peter’s, kissing his temple. “I should’ve made more time for you. I was so hellbent on keeping the Avengers together that i pushed you away, Kiddo, it won’t happen again. I love you so much.”

Peter relished in being held between his Dad and Pops. It felt like it had before the Accords and the spider bite. Back when everything was simpler. There was something about his parents arms that made Peter feel incredibly safe and loved. After what felt like months of being ignored and feeling excluded, Peter wondered how he even questioned his parents love. They were overflowing with it now.

“But don’t think you’re off the hook about this Spider-Man thing.”

Peter cringed, yeah he was still going to be in trouble. He pulled out of his parents hug, trying to gage their emotions. Maybe they weren’t that mad about it?

“Seriously Peter?” Pops’ voice was doing the thing where he sounded extremely disappointed to cover up how mad he really felt. Yeah, Peter realised, they were definitely mad.

“In pyjamas as well!” Tony half-yelled, his anger showing through unlike Steve’s.

“I have a suit now,” Peter tried to argue but the second he saw his Dad’s face, he knew he’d said the wrong thing.

“Which you’ll give back.” Tony frowned heavily. “Consider it a punishment for your lying.”

“I never lied! You never asked!”

“A lie by omission then,” Tony stared disapprovingly at his son. 

“Take the suit, fine.” Peter shrugged. As much as he really wanted the new suit— because hello! Why wouldn’t he?— he’d made do with his old onesie one for the last several months. And he’d never properly used the Stark suit so it wasn’t like he was giving up something he’d grown attached to.

At the end of the day, Spider-Man was an ideal: a person who helped out the little guy simply because he could. He didn’t need to be dressed in a fancy suit to help people out. Sure, the pyjamas did kinda discredit his image but it never prevented him from doing good.

“Really?” Tony frowned, his eyes going from Peter to his husband. “No fighting on this?”

“With or without your suit, I’m still going to be Spider-Man.”

“No you’re not,” Tony’s tone was final but Peter ignored him.

“Tony—“ Steve sighed, knowing that when something stressed his husband out, Tony tended to become more forceable in his words and demeanour. Peter arguing over this was probably sending Tony’s heart and anxiety into overdrive. Steve turned to Peter, trying to be the calming force to Tony’s forceable one. “Peter, honey, we don’t want you going out as Spider-Man again?”

“If i asked you to stop being Captain America would you?” 

The words stumped Steve and one look at Tony showed it stumped him too. Being Cap was apart of who he was: just like Dr Erskine had said, Steve was not a perfect soldier but a good man. He’d been Captain America long before he was given the shield and serum. 

Steve knew in that moment why Peter was so adamant at continuing Spider-Man: it was who he was. Whatever biological changes that gave Peter powers wasn’t what made the webbed vigilante who he was. It was his son’s heart and willingness to do good that made Spider-Man what he was. And Steve couldn’t take that away just like he couldn’t give up being Captain America.

Slowly, Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple. Allowing Peter to be Spider-Man opened up a whole new wave of fears and possibilities. The thought of injuries worse than hypothermia or starvation flowed through his mind and for one brief second. Steve just wanted to wrap his son in a hug and never let go. Being a soldier during a period of war, he’d seen enough injuries to last a life time. The thought of his baby boy, his son, scrunching his face in pain and crying in agony as a bullet went through him, brought tears to Steve’s eyes.

But if he didn’t say yes then Peter was going to go out anyway. He’d find a way and be damned about the consequences. And if he ever did find himself injured, Steve didn’t want his son to shy away from his parents who could actually help. If anything terrified him more than Pete being hurt, it was Peter being hurt and doing it alone.

“No,” Steve conceeded. “I wouldn’t. I don’t like it but i’ll support your decision Pete.”

“Really?” Peter looked surprised.

“Steve!” Dad gave him a baffled expression.

“Tony, we either accept this and embrace Spider-Man with restrictions and safety or Peter does this behind our backs, whilst resenting us for this. I don’t know about you but i would rather be on top with our son’s security.”

Tony took in the words, letting them roll around in his head for a little while before he sighed. A look of defeat crossed his features and he too leant forwards to kiss Peter’s head. “Very well, you can have the suit back.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yes; but i’m putting in more safety protocols. There will be a tracker too— don’t give me that look— and i’ll install an AI so they can keep me updated about any and all injuries you sustain. I don’t want you messing with this suit Petey, you hear me? I know your little buddy Ted is a hacker whiz but if this suit is messed with in any way, Spider-Man is done. Just like that, you understand? Steve, love of my life, do you agree?”

Pops nodded. “I think that’s fair, yes.”

Peter’s eyes were wide as he looked between his Dad and Pops. “You’ll really let me be Spider-Man?”

“With restrictions, yes.” Tony nodded.

“And your education comes first.” Steve added.

“I love you guys so much,” Peter whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. It felt like a lifetime since he last said those words. The past few months had been a rollercoaster of emotions to say the least but Peter couldn’t help but think that the outcome was pretty great. His Dad on one side and his Pops on the other, Peter could feel the love surrounding their little family.

“And we love you, Petey.” Steve mumbled into his hair, holding his son close. It was strange to think that a week ago, he’d been saying goodbye to the child in his arms. The incident with Bucky and the Accords had seemed so major and like it was Steve’s problem to fix. He was no stranger to personal sacrifice and for some reason, giving up Peter felt like the only conclusion to all the drama occurring (albeit extremely painful).

But as Steve hugged his son closer, his eyes meeting his husbands on the other side of his son, he was so unbelievably glad that for once, he hadn’t needed to sacrifice what he loved most for some greater good. The Accords were temporarily nullified with a new draft being far more forgiving and lax. Ross was in jail with no chance of being let out.

And Steve was home. With his husband and son. 

Just like he should be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so long but i hope you guys liked it.
> 
> i'm a sucker for Stony and Peter being their kid and i watched Civil War recently so that's where this story was born from.
> 
> the title came from the song by Simple Plan :) (i chose it because peter is very isolated in this, kinda like an astronaut floating in space, ya get me??)
> 
> enjoy :))))


End file.
